The purpose of this study, now in its sixth year, is the analysis of the instruments and controls of adenovirus gene expression in lytically infected or in tranformed cell cultures. Topics currently under investigation include: (A) Mapping of nuclear and cytoplasmic early viral RNA by electron microscopy. (B) Processing of early viral RNA.